


You're swimming in my veins

by Watchmechooseyou



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Masturbation in Shower, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, im shameless at this point, scott makes her feel good, tessa is hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 06:45:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14563308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Watchmechooseyou/pseuds/Watchmechooseyou
Summary: “Scott,” she whispers, hears him suck in a pained breath, “touch me.” She says, the words as much a command as a question.





	You're swimming in my veins

She hurts.

She’s sitting on the edge of their bed, cradling her right arm into her chest, feeling sorry for herself. She wants a shower, _she needs a shower so badly_. She needs to wash this day off of her, urgently, wash away all this dirt that appears to be stuck at her skin, her hair, all over her. But how can she do that, if this stupid splint can’t get wet? Maybe she can put the damn thing in a bag or something. Ugh, this is useless, how can she wash her hair with only her left hand? She closes her eyes for a brief moment, willing the pain to go away. She aches all over.

She can feel the tears in the back of her eyes again, God, she’s just so frustrated. How could she fall like that? And worst, break her wrist. This shouldn’t have happened.

“Tess? Hey, you okay there kiddo?” Scott asks, his voice light and cautious, worry lines on his face, she wants to make them go away with a brush of her hand. “How are you feeling?”

Slowly she turns, tries to smile while making eye contact with him, letting him see the tears glistering in her eyes. He hates when she cries and this time is no exception, as soon as their eyes make contact and he sees the tears, he’s heading towards her and sitting down beside her on the bed, his arms snaking their way around her and her head falls onto the hollow between his shoulder and his neck.

“It’s ok, you’re ok, Tess,” he soothes as he holds her closer. “What can I do to help?” he asks eagerly.

“I want to shower, I need to wash my hair, but this thing-”

“Let me help you then.”

“Scott, I don-,” she starts, hesitation lacing her tone.

“Tessa, you know I would do anything for you, you don’t have to be afraid to ask for help. And right now you can’t use your right arm and you don’t have practice in using only your left hand to do things. Besides it’s not like we haven’t seen each other naked.” He wiggles his eyebrows while sliding off the bed, making his way into the kitchen. “We’ll put a bag to cover your splint and everything it’s gonna work out, you’ll see.”

She sighs, gets off the bed and heads straight to the bathroom. She sees her reflection in the mirror, she looks as tired as she feels. Maybe it’ll be easier to start with her pants, Tessa thinks as she tries to pull her leggings off with her left hand, since she’s still trying to figure out how to take her shirt off with this splint in the way. She fumbles with it, her frustration growing at not being able to undress herself, _this is ridiculous_. Scott walks in and meets her eyes in the mirror, immediately nudging her hand away, pushing down the pants and the underwear for her.

“I’m pathetic,” she grumbles. “I can’t even undress myself.”

“T., this wasn’t your fault, you know that. And you’ll get better at using your left hand, by the time this is over you’re going to be ambidextrous,” he says gently, trying to sound reassuring.

Tessa shakes her head, her gaze dropping to the floor as Scott finishes undressing her. _She feels powerless_. Getting her shirt off proves to be a real struggle for them. She grits her teeth when she has to move her right arm. “Shit, Tess. I’m sorry, I’m so sorry, baby.”

She shakes her head, breathing hard through her nose, “It’s okay. Not your fault.”

When they manage to get the splint to pass through the sleeve Tessa lets out a rush of air, relieved. He unclasps her bra for her with practiced ease, letting it fall into the pile of discarded clothes at her feet before he starts to pull off his own clothes.

“These have to be the unsexiest circumstances you’ve ever undressed me for,” she mutters.

Scott  laughs softly, stands up straight after having stepping out of his pants and steps closer to her.

“Let’s get this wrapped up,” he murmurs.

He makes quick work of the task, avoiding touching her, afraid he’s going to cause her pain. She misses the soft stroke of his fingers over her skin. She already misses holding his hand. When he’s finished, he tosses the tape into the sink and looks at her in silence, his throat bobs.

“You ok there, Scott?” she asks, lifting an eyebrow.

He tosses her a grin, making sure the plastic bag is secure around her splint one last time and nudges her towards the shower. Tessa steps into the stall and he steps in with her, shielding her from the spray until the water temperature is warm enough. She steps under the spray of the shower head, closing her eyes, letting the hot water and steam uncoil the tension trapped in her muscles, sooth her.

She moves out of the spray when she sees Scott reaching for her shampoo bottle, patiently waiting. She releases her hair from the messy bun and steps under the water again to get her hair wet, after that she approaches him and turns around and his fingers comb through her hair. She breathes deeply, their scents mixed inside the confined space of the stall. She loves when his fingers comb through her hair when they are in bed together, but this just feels like a whole other level of intimacy.

Tessa hums, her body relaxing for the first time since she hurt herself. She feels safe and warm and so very loved. His fingers, thick and strong, work the shampoo through her hair, massaging her scalp and neck and Scott chuckles when she moans low in her chest after his thumbs hits a particular sore spot. His thumb starts working into the knot, the soapy mess of her hair temporarily forgotten. When the pressure releases, a whimper escapes from her lips, the relief making her shiver.

“Better?” he husks, his voice full with lust as he guides her back under the spray, fingers still scraping through her hair, rinsing the shampoo down the drain. All she can do is hum in response.

Tessa squeezes the water out of her hair with her left hand as Scott squirts some conditioner into his palm. He works it through her strands with the same care, again helping her to rinse it out after. Sweet, caring, Scott.

After they are done with her hair, he reaches for the bath sponge and offers it to her, clearly trying to give her some form of control. But she waves him off, she’s enjoying his tender treatment too much to give that up now. He soaps up the sponge and runs it over her body in a very slow manner. _It’s almost… hmmm … sensual._

The slick slide of his hand down her stomach makes her gasp, her thighs and abdomen tensing with anticipation. Tessa wraps her good hand around his wrist while spreading her thighs and guiding his hand between her legs.

“Tess?”

She opens her eyes and tilts her head, making eye contact with him, letting him see her want, her need, her love.

“Scott,” she whispers, hears him suck in a pained breath, “touch me.” She says, the words as much a command as a question. She nudges his fingers with her own, “Touch me.”

They both let out shuddering breaths when his fingers flutters softly against her. Tessa lets his hand go to grip the back of his neck, pulling him closer, breathing the same air. She groans loudly against his mouth when he brushes against her again, teasing her.

“Scott,” she says on a breath. “Scott, please.”

He softly places his lips against hers, a soft caress. And then Scott breathes out her name and his hand moves, he strokes her with firm, certain touches. Tessa bites at his bottom lip, trying to contain herself.

Her hips rock into his touch and he pulls back, “Stay still, T., I don’t you to hurt yourself,” he says as his tongue sweeps into her mouth, she moans.

“Let me take care of you,” he breathes.

Their gazes lock, he slides down, pressing one thick finger deep inside, her ribs hitch, breath catching inside her chest when he curls up and presses. “Let me make you feel good.”

“Scott,” she groans, their foreheads meeting. “Oh, God. Scott.”

He works her slowly, shallow thrusts that have her clenching, trying to pull him deeper. His lips caress her face, her cheeks, her jaw, pressing hot little kisses all over. When his lips find her neck, all bets are off, he presses an open-mouth kiss to her throat, sliding his tongue slowly, wetly over the tendons. She presses her ass against him and feels how hard he is, she can’t stop the moan that rises up inside her chest. Scott presses his thumb to her clit and she cries out, head falling back against his shoulder, eyes closed and mouth open.

“Tess, baby, you feel amazing,” he says while a second finger joins the first just the way she likes it. “So fucking good, Tessa. Always so fucking wet.”

“Scott,” she moans. She’s so close. So very, very close.

“Come for me, Tessa,” he commands, teeth at her earlobe and his free hand around her breast, nipple between his fingers. And then his fingers curl and he hits just the right spot, her whole body jerks.

Tessa grips his hair with her left hand, her broken wrist, the splint, the pain all forgotten, and she crushes their lips together, her moans echoing back to her from the wet cave of his mouth. She comes on a sob, his name caught up somewhere in the middle. Scott holds her through it, bringing her through the aftershocks and back to herself gently.

When she finally opens her eyes, the light in the ceiling makes a halo around his head. He smiles at her, gives a kiss to the inside of her arm that’s still grabbing his hair.

“Hey, there”, Scott chirps.

“Hi,” She rasps out, her throat raw.

She spins around so she’s facing him, wrapping her left arm around his waist and pulling their chests together. She feels relaxed for the first time in days. She stretches up to kiss him, feeling his arms wrap around her torso, “I’m so glad you’re okay,” he mumbles against her skin when he breaks the kiss. “It could have been so much worse.”

“You know me,” she says, clinging against his wet body. “I’m almost indestructible.”

He chuckles at that, releasing her from his grip to turn off the water. Tessa manages to dry herself off with her good arm before letting him help her slip into her pajamas. She wanders back into the bedroom, picks her hairbrush and stares at it for a moment before attempting to run it through her wet hair. Yep, that’s not going to work at all.

“Here,” Scott says gently, guiding her toward the bed. “Let me do it.”

She probably should feel a little odd about having him brush her hair, but it’s actually pretty soothing having him do it for her. It takes her back to her childhood, when she was little and her mom used to do this, making her feel younger and safe. She feels fuzzy and content.

“Your hair is getting so long,” Scott says, brushing out a particularly knotted section.

“Do you like it better shorter?” Tessa asks.

“No, I like it long. Gives me something to grab on to.”

He smirks, dropping a kiss to her shoulder. Her stomach clenches.

“I like it long too.”

He finishes the task at hand, setting the hairbrush down on the bedside table and pulling her into his chest. She lets herself curl into him, pressing her nose against his neck.

“I think I might miss this special treatment when my wrist heals,” she says, lacing the fingers of her left hand through his. “I may have to let you brush my hair more often.”

Scott laughs at that. “I think something can be arranged.”

He tilts his chin, brushes his lips to her temple, gratitude and love all wrapped up in the curl of his lips, “I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back with my smut bs. This one is way more fluff than the last one, I don't really know why, VirtueMoir has turned me into a soft mess and that's about it. I made Tessa a little grumpy in the beginning, it seemed appropriated cause she's independant and being hurt frustrates her to no end (And maybe brings back some memories?), I hope it's a decent work hahaha Also, Tessa fake proposed to Scott and I HAD A STROKE, so there's that.  
> I actually got this idea almost right after the last one, but I didn't have time towrite/post it until today, because this week I finally finished my undergraduate thesis and it was approved, I'm so happy. This is happening, finally.  
> I hope everyone can enjoy this.


End file.
